


I'd join you everyhere

by Zwiezraczek



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy, It is how it should have ended in Star Wars, Just in my opinion, M/M, Otabek somehow like Rey, Yuri on Ice - Star Wars AU, Yuri somehow like Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek
Summary: Yuri had the force, Otabek had the force; but the golden one was on the dark side, and the other was iluminated. If only they could meet...





	I'd join you everyhere

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ WARNING SPOILERS /!\
> 
> Okay, I saw The Last Jedi a few days ago, and when I went home I couldn't do otherwise than writing something about Star Wars with Yuri on Ice characters. I needed this.  
> [Imperial March - Piano version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roH6DE7AuI4=)  
> Listen to this while reading, it is so good to listen to!

Yuri wasn't the hope, he was the darkness. Beautiful and pale opposed to his murderer's soul that possessed the blonde head, the darkest places of his mind gained his mouth, spreading over his mutilated face; the scar he gave him on this night, in the snow, in this freezing forest, saying that _he_ was a monster, and how could have he killed his own grandfather? What a monster could have killed Nikolai, huh, Otabek from the Light side? The Tiger could, Yuri wasn't able to bare the weight of his action, the one that ripped his heart from his chest, making him heart beat on the floor on which his tears were filling slowly, wiping them away; he wished to die and to maybe join his _dedushka_ and the second after with the rage of a snake just laughed, frenetically, touching his own face with his milky fingers. If _dedushka_ wasn't a bad man, I hadn't to kill him, right Master? Yuri was the saviour, he will create peace with his own hands, hair waving and shining like gold, enjoy the disaster until all he destroyed would grow again, with a better shape, with everything he ever wanted. Otabek. Such a waste of _Force,_ such a waste. He had these beautiful eyes of a rebel, shining like two stars in a galaxy far, far away from Yuri's; eyes knowing fear, sadness, hunger and desire, Yuri had to have these stars by his side, forever.

His scar burned him, giving to his perfect skin some ruffles under his eye, right on his fleshy cheek, _good job Otabek_ , as he hissed between his pearly teeth; and then, he froze, nothing more around him, some rain falling on the glossy floor of the spaceship, he put his hand forward, some drops embraced his skin, flowing on his backhand and then his sun kissed face, he saw him, unexpected but somehow desired, the stars were here too, shining right in front of him laid on the blonde's face as a few machines were taking off the scale like bandage he had still on his face. A smile crossed his face, he waved his pale hand in the darkness and all that surrounded him went away, gone. He looked at him, green eyes right in the stars, burning with anger as the other stood up, and slowly turned his head from him, disgusted by the angel like blonde, stared to walk away; Yuri stood up as soon as he could, and slipped with his black socks on the polished floor out of the room, - _oi_!- he swung facing him now, stoic face as rain drops fell on his dark hair.

\- What a pleasure to see you again, Otabek, his voice crossed the long hallway, slightly out of breath, sweet tone. Look what you've made, I'm a monster now, he smirked, touching his face, acting desperate, he just wanted to remind him how badly he had treated him the last time they met, between the firs.

\- You already were, a monotone voice, killing stars, drops on his face; I just arranged few things, no more. Now your face is similar to your soul.

\- The more you know, he murmured looking at his socks, moving his toes. Whatever, he rose his head and looked at him and advanced a bit, now the Tiger has scars because of the hunter, what a brave Tiger, don't you think so?

\- A murderer suits you better, he said with disdain looking firmly in his green eyes, you killed your grandfather, you betrayed Nikiforov...

\- Oh, so here we are again, he sighted, arms crossed, firmly standing in front of him, he remained the smaller one but with the most bitter. You don't need to know why I betrayed him, but why _he_ betrayed _me_ , the memory still fresh was invading his mind, as if his so called “Master” stood behind him, a light saber in his hand. That's all I can say to you, Otabek; now please excuse me, I have better things to do than trying to protect an old man deserving death, he turned around, his floating black cape following his move, he began to slip inside of the room, when he heard the voice again.

\- Surely, you are not the one who protects Feltsman, he responded, you are not the one who tries to warrant his actions.

\- Maybe we're more alike than you were thinking, Otabek, he said without looking at him, gaining the room he was in before he disappeared.

Otabek, the light, the gold, the only hope they had: he would be gone, he would be his, just to fulfil his plan, to rule the galaxies and beyond.

Feltsman called him, with the sharp voice, eyes bringing death, Yuri couldn't face him any more, wishing that this encounter would be fast, he already wanted to see Otabek again, to tempt him, to make him wander again; he was nobody and Yuri could make him somebody, the Tiger was able to do so; he wore the mask he always had on his face, too afraid of his scar, too beautiful to feel ashamed of what the light side has done to him, the pride was gone eaten by regrets, fears and sometimes tears.

\- Tiger, I was waiting for you, Feltsman sitting in a golden throne, with a fur around his shoulders, a sordid smile adorning his face; general Babicheva stood in front of him, red hair waved as ocean of lava, shining armour, plumpy lips red as blood, and eyelashes as a spider web: she seemed like a dark angel, the devil himself in front of luxury. General was leaving, she looked at the Tiger, smiling, winking and going to the elevator, before waving to both of them as the doors closed. She is unbelievable.

\- She is unpredictable, he corrected, she will be the end of the First Order someday, he kneeled in front of the golden god, face down now, looking at his own shoes, waiting to know more about why he made him come here.

\- Take off your mask, that's ridiculous, he heard and rose his head again, he couldn't, he never wanted to feel as weak as he was feeling now, clenching his fists he didn't answered. It's an order. Take. Off. Your. Stupid. Mask.

Executed. He took off his mask, prude, the object hanging in his hand, his face still down; Feltsman rose his head with the _force_ , with a blow that made the blonde suffer, gritting his teeth, closing his eyes, praying for no more, never. Released, he fell on the floor, hands enduring the weight of his whole body, shaking, breathing hardly, he wiped a trickle of saliva flowing from his lips; humiliated, dishonoured as never.

\- Look what he made to you, a boy who never had a light saber in his hands, the voice shouted, breaking the blonde's ears, he closed his eyes, wishing that his Master would stop. How worthless you are, your grandfather death destroyed you, you are a wreck, nothing more, you should be ashamed.

\- I killed him with my own hands, he said as if it could help his case, as if it was a heroic move for the heartless man. I did it, I didn't hesitated. I killed Nikolai Plisetsky.

\- And the price of it, he asked, standing up, his robe falling on the floor covering it with gold. You are useless now. Go. I don't want to see your face for the moment.

 _Shithead_. _Shithead_. _Shithead_. Standing in the elevator, his blonde head hitting the walls, his neurons fading away, his mind suffering more than before, useless, me, how? His eyes laid on the Tiger mask, fingers tensing around his favourite object, anger, fear, revenge... Revenge... The mask hit the electric walls, he would never stop, unless somebody would let him do this; doors opened, Popovich was looking at him, horror in blue eyes, stiff, pale, sweat drops on his forehead. “Move”, he said, without looking at him, his mask left behind him; that Tiger died in the elevator, a Phoenix Tiger was born, in front of the blue eyes.

 

\- Could you just like, put a shirt on, or something?

The blonde looked over his shoulder, emerald eyes leaning on the one who gave him the most perfect scar, sitting on a rock, a large blanket covering his shoulders; the sun was already up where he was, it was for ages that Yuri had not see the sun, travelling in the galaxies, arriving on every planet during nights, bloody nights, never leaving a soul to see a better tomorrow, leaving despair and killing every seed of hope: that was his role.

\- You are the one visiting, so just shut up and say what you have to say; standing in his chamber, his fine and pale torso was revealed to the other, the scar was here too, proudly showing itself, reddish and somehow sore; he was all by himself, bay windows showing the whole galaxy and all the shining spots in it, but the two most beautiful were here, with him, just in front of him.

\- Nikiforov says he's sorry about what he has done, he feels ashamed, he seemed to beg pardon for something he never has done, he wanted him to join their side but Yuri couldn't, it would have been a step backwards.

\- I'm sorry too, but it's too late, ten years too late, his eyes were screaming, the green gemstones fading little by little, consumed by the fire of the betrayal. So he can just go fuck himself if he wants to, you can say it to him: he is a traitor, nothing more.

\- He was afraid.

\- I was afraid, he corrected, imagine for a while your master, the one you admired for so long, the one for who you could sacrifice your fucking life at age of fourteen, the one you trusted no matter what, imagine him being above you while you were sleeping, hearing the saber, this particular hum, right here, just near your ear. You open your eyes, you see the rage in the blue eyes, you see your death but you don't want to die; so you want to kill, you don't care about the consequences: you want to be alive. He was afraid you said? He was a coward, that's all. Now, excuse me, I have better things to do than talking about this man.

\- He said he regrets, he tried to justify him, it seemed too sweet, he was pure, he was gold. He wants you back, he believes that one day you will understand.

\- I cut ties with my past when I killed the last man that could possibly love me, he responded, glossy eyes, tears never leaving his eyes. It's too late.

\- It's never too late, Otabek said, getting up, looking at him, serious and hopeful. You have someone who thinks about you, who cares about you and I... I have nobody. I would kill to have the chance you have.

\- Kill, maybe that would help, he smiled, what a forced smile, bitter smile.

 

He didn't know how, neither why, but he wanted to talk with Otabek again; it had become a sort of ceremonial over the past days to talk with him, to discuss about how bad he felt and never feeling judged. Maybe for the whole galaxy Otabek was nobody - _what did you expected when you were from Jakku_?-, but for him, for Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek was somebody; a special somebody. He sat on his matters, golden head between his hands, trying to kick him off his mind, which seemed impossible, he felt this warmth in his chest, his heart beating, he felt alive with him, he felt human.

\- Thinking about how far this came, the voice, the voice he heard every day now, the voice he wanted to hear, he didn't had to look up, it was him. I was thinking about it too.

Sitting on a bench made of rocks, legs stretched, hair falling on his beautiful face, he smiled a bit; he loved the way he smiled, the corners of his mouth softly up, delicately showing his white teeth.

\- We should stop, he finally said, breaking the silence between them, hands still shaking on his blonde hair. We will die if they know about us.

\- Who said they had to know, he answered with a question, stretching lazily. Plus, it makes me feel special to be your so called “confident”.

\- Fuck off, he said, raising his voice, his head and his elbow, in fact he felt amused.

\- Star crossed lo...

\- Shut up.

\- You think you would be able to come back on the light side, he asked with no further ado, silence. Give me your hand, Yuri looked at him, astonished. I won't bite, I'm not having leprosy. Come on.

He reached his brown hand, it looked as if the _force_ itself was guiding the two hands to meet each other, fairy dust surrounding the milky one, dark feathers leading the other one. His fingers reached his, delicately, slightly; Otabek looked rough, his skin looked rough but felt like the softest duvet Yuri had slept on, warm and sweet they fingers interlaced, never feeling the urge to break the contact. A scream, a roar, Viktor's voice and all was over.

 

He waited for him for days, for nights, for eternities; and finally when he showed up, he waited for him, with _stormtroopers_. He couldn't betray his Master, not now, knowing perfectly how far he could come thanks to this sacrifice. He leaded him alone, right to the elevator; the longest moment of his life, standing next to the one he could only see in his mind, now he was able to touch him, to smell the rain that fell on his shoulders.

\- I thought you were different, a sharp voice, stars looking at the blonde in black.

\- You want me to join you, I can't now; it's my chance: now or never.

\- Don't be stupid Yuri.

\- Don't call me Yuri.

\- But you are Yuri, you are the most powerful person I know, with eyes of a soldier, with a heart bigger than the universe, with fears and tears, determination; you can't waste this.

\- I'd love to be by your side, Otabek, he answered, for the first time in forever he felt sincere, a spark in his chest was burning: how could he let him die?

The doors opened, Feltsman was here, waiting for the captive and his _protégé_ , he smiled, tapping his fingers on the armchair of his golden throne; he wanted to know where Viktor fled years ago, if he still was with this man from another universe, he wanted to find him, to have him captive, him and his _force_. He never hesitated in using _force_ for his personal purpose, Otabek found himself in the air, choking, struggling against the spider hand excavating his mind, ripping every memory and everything that meant something to him; Yuri could only watch, helpless but suffering still, he wanted to move his hand forward, to stop the agony, to have the one that truly mattered: but he couldn't. And when the horrible show vanished, the only thing his Master found gave him the fatal order, the order to kill a part of himself, to erase the memory of what he loved: kill Otabek. Unable, he reached his light saber, slowly, seeing Otabek's stars falling down with his head, “I loved you so much”, the only words he heard before the last pressure he made, saber awaken, humming, a scream. Feltsman died. Stars looking at Yuri, smiling face as Yuri undid the bonds to fight against the men surrounding him; he gave him the saber his master once owned, he pushed his forehead against his, whispering how much he wanted to rule the world with him. They danced with he lights, blood running down their hands, painting the walls with all the colours of their enemies, moving with such a grace, the _force_ electric between them, linking them like a red string, winding the guards until they suffocated. Yuri offered Otabek his hand, with the purest look, emeralds shining bright like his stars.

\- Join me on my side, he proposed, half smiling. Shadow can't exist without his light; and the galaxy needs the whole force, together.

Otabek didn't take his hand, grabbed his waist to pull him closer, tasting his lips, in the middle of corpses, he smelt like sugar, like honey and everything he said he wasn't.

\- I'd join you everywhere.

 


End file.
